


Calling all Angels

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know when you need a Guardian Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling all Angels

A familiar sturdy form topped with long curls slammed out of the door next to ‘Collette’s’ and raced across the parking lot to his car, jumping in and starting it quickly. His face was not visible from a distance, but the hunch of his shoulders was enough to tell you that he was upset. Maybe not as upset as the second man who came limping out the door bare moments later and stood on the sidewalk, waiting. Their eyes met and locked for a second, but the first man broke the connection when he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space. Slamming the car into drive as soon as he was clear, he drove away.

“Damnit Sandburg! Get back here so we can talk about this!”

The second man received no answer as the car disappeared out of sight. For a moment he stood there, his hands on his hips and his head hung, before turning and going back inside as the streetlights began to come on around him. There was no one on the street, no witnesses to the end of the conflict.

No one but the stone angels on the cathedral roof at the end of the block.

As the darkness closed in, a shadow detached itself from the church and fluttered away into the night.

o-O-o

She was on a mission, her time limited. Stupid fool. Stupid, loveable, beautiful fool. This time it would be at his own hand. This time she wouldn’t be able to back the power of the Watchman when he went after the Companion. This time, she hoped she could get there in time to stop the world.

Stupid fool.

Sweeping past the smaller shops of downtown, she reached her destination and swooped upwards, aiming for the roof of her chosen building, her powerful wings beating against the wind. ‘Please!’ she mentally entreated the powers that be, ‘Please, let me get to him in time!’

o-O-o

He stood looking out over the city, his hands in his pockets and the wind whipping his still long hair from his eyes. He had promised that he would get it cut tomorrow in preparation for his transformation from disgraced anthropologist to brand new academy cadet. The wind whispered in his ears and he sighed. Change. He was so ready for one.

One foot planted on the edge of the roof, he contemplated his fate. He had searched for and found his heart’s desire. He worked hard to be where he was before all the troubles. He never meant for the bad stuff to happen. But it had, and now he had to deal with the repercussions. The hardest part to deal with was the flack his partner was getting from everyone else about the ‘Hippie liar’ living with him still.

“Maybe it’s time,” he whispered to the wind. “Maybe I should have never come back. All I’ve done since Jim brought me back was to ruin his life.”

He stepped up onto the ledge and looked out to the life around him. His hands out of his pockets now, he balanced comfortably and stared down. “It would have happened this way. I get over my fear of heights on the very night I decide to take myself out of the world.”

Tears fell from his eyes as he sighed, “So long Blair Sandburg.”

He stepped off...

...and was stopped, caught from going over like he'd intended. There was a hand on his wrist that seemed to be holding him back. Twisting around to see who the hand belonged to, Blair stared into the face of an odd woman wearing a gossamer gown and... wings?

He blinked.

Then where and how he was still positioned sank in. One foot frozen to the ledge he'd been using to launch himself, the other still hanging in mid-air and the only thing holding him from plunging messily to his death was the grip the young winged woman had on him. Although, she didn't seem to be finding it much of a strain - in fact, she was making it look rather effortless. He didn't know how he felt about that.

Who was he kidding; he didn't know how he felt about a lot of things lately - except bad.

One last thing he noticed. There was no wind. Raising his eyes from the long drop below him, he met those of his... rescuer? She smiled sadly as a she held his wrist. He swallowed nervously. “Okay, you, um, you have my attention.”

“This is a mistake... such a mistake.” Her voice sounded grating as if she hadn’t used it in such a long time. Her weak smiled faltered as she held his wrist and sighed. “You don’t make mistakes, Sweeting.”

He blinked. He hadn’t heard that name since he was 5 years old. An old friend of his mother’s, Bubbe Yoka, Grandmother Johanna. She always let him sit on her lap and she would rock him to sleep, singing a song that was not a normal lullaby. He stared at the, well there was no help for it she had to be an angel. She smiled back faintly.

“Why do birds suddenly appear? Every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you.”

“Who are you?” he asked in a whisper.

“She asked me to watch over you. I nearly failed once. I won’t fail again. Unless you are sure this is what you want to do.” She firmed her grip for a moment. “But there could be other choices, if you just stop... and think.”

 _*”Look, mister-- It's Mr. Graham, right? You cannot show that to anybody. It was not meant to be read. Naomi acted without my permission.”*  
*#”I'd like to know more about this police detective, Ellison. We want him to be part of the publicity. “#*  
*”No. He's not going to be part of anything. I'm not going to be part of anything either. You cannot publish it. And if you want to keep your friendship with my mother, I suggest you destroy the copy that you have. This is the end of the conversation. That's all I have to say about it. Thank you and good-bye.”*_

“How many people, Blair? How many ways can you tell someone no?” she whispered dejectedly.

 _*”Chief, tell me you didn't.”*  
*”No, no. I didn't do anything. Look, there must be some mistake here. I don't know where you got your information from...”*  
*”Your publisher sent us excerpts from the manuscript.”*  
*”My what? I don't have a publisher.”* _

“But they didn’t listen to you, did they, Blair?” she sighed in understanding.

“The news crews, the publisher, the Chancellor... none of them listened to me. None of them.” Blair muttered as he turned his face back out to the city. “They couldn’t hear me before. Why should they listen now?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” she asked, smiling faintly. “You just need to speak the language they understand? You did your part to protect your Sentinel. Now it is time for you to redeem yourself.”

“How?”

She canted her head to one side, “Use the tools of the trade.”

He held his tongue, his thoughts flipping through several scenarios until he came to one that made scary sense. His eyes focused on her completely and she smiled. “That sounds like a plan.”

He blinked and found himself on the roof, his back against the ledge, his eyes staring up at the stars. He sighed, gazing at the moon and chuckling to himself. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to get this right. Getting to his feet, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number from memory.

“Bubbe Yoka? Hey, yeah it’s me. I know, long time... You heard about that huh? Yeah well I’m gonna fix all that. That’s not exactly why I called... Well, I wanted to thank you for the Guardian Angel. She was a real life saver when I needed her most. No ma’am, I’m going to make this all right. Starting tomorrow, I promise. Yeah I’m not so happy with Naomi either. Your lips to God’s ears, Bubbe. Okay, I’ll see you later. Maybe after all the stuff around here is dealt with. Yes Ma’am.”

He hung up the phone, waited a second, then dialed again. “Sidney, hey. Yeah I know you’re not supposed to—Yeah I know it was stupid to just—Well, I was gonna ask you who I could count on to back me up when I get back up in her face. NO! You know I didn’t agree to publish the damn thing before I had even showed it to the committee. Sidney, you know me better than that... Good, I knew I could count on you, man. I’ll get back in touch with you on the details later. Right, thanks Sidney.”

Another call finished he waited a second and called a third number. “Jack, I need a damn good lawyer. One who likes money. Hell yes I am getting them back, they fucked me over and ruined my rep. No I’m not coming back to the school. They can kiss my ass, man. I got other plans... That dissertation was never supposed to be seen. No, I have the other one to present. Not there, I’m going somewhere else... Seattle, maybe. Cool, man I can use the support. Thanks, I’ll call you later.”

The fourth conversation was one that could not be done over the phone. He went back downstairs and found his car in the overflow parking. Driving home, he planned out his argument to Jim, starting with ‘I’m sorry’ and ending with his plans for getting his life back without killing Jim’s. Arriving back at the loft, he quickly went upstairs and back into his home, walking straight into Jim’s arms.

o-O-o

 _*”... and in the latest twist to the ‘Sentinel’ saga in Cascade, sources today told us that Berkshire publishing, and specifically Sid Graham, were being sued for personal theft and anguish to one Blair Sandburg, discredited grad student from Rainier University. For the record, there have been several small blow ups in Rainier University centering on Chancellor Edwards and her bid to gain more money for the school, by selling diplomas to lower average students. Now it seems that her hunger for more prestige pushed her to attempt the destruction of Mr. Sandburg’s reputation after his recanting of a false dissertation that was quote, “Never to see the light of day”, unquote. “*_

 _*”In related news, Mr. Sandburg has removed himself from Rainier University and been accepted into the doctoral program of Washington State University, branched in Seattle, Washington. It is believed that he will be able to finally submit his dissertation on closed societies, the model of which being the Cascade Police department. Afterwards he has made mention that he is accepting a position as Forensic Anthropological consultant for CPD, and specifically Major Crimes, under the supervision of Captain Simon Banks. We will give you more on this as things develop.”*_

 _*”Meanwhile, the Mayor wanted to announce his bid for re-election this year...”*_


End file.
